Detective Sayori
by mammoth93
Summary: Sayori goes to a store and buys a new outfit.
1. Beginnings

Natsuki left the school and turned to go to her home. It was a long day, but she did manage to read some of her manga during the club meeting, so it was not a bad day. Plus no one bothered her today, and she was going to go to the store to get some baking supplies, and if Natsuki loved doing anything, it was baking. After crossing an intersection, Natsuki heard a voice yell out from behind her.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy!"

Natsuki turned around to find Sayori running towards her. "Sayori?"

"Haaaah...haaaaah...I caught...haaah...you," Sayori managed to get out between gasps for air. Natsuki watched the girl try to catch her breath, and wondered if she was running for a long time or if Sayori was just that out of shape. 'She does love my cupcakes after all...and I don't think she works out…'

"So...what did you you want that you ran to catch up to me?" Natsuki asked.

"I saw you from down the road, so I had to get to you." Sayori took another deep breath. "Aaaand….I was wondering if you wanted to go to the second-hand store with me?" After a momentary pause, she quickly added, "Oh! But you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me…" Sayori added to this by giving Natsuki the biggest puppy eyed look that she could muster. 'C'mon Natsuki, you know you can't resist these eyes!'

Sayori was right, Natsuki could not resist her eyes, but it was more getting it over with, since Sayori would guilt trip her if she didn't, and Sayori had a way of making anyone feel really bad if they didn't do what she asked. Nobody wanted to see Sayori sad, and Natsuki was no exception to that. Natsuki let out a sigh, "Yeah...I guess I'll go. Why do you want to go to the second-hand store anyways?"

"Oh, I just wanna look around. You never know what you'll find at those types of stores. Hey, maybe you'll find a cute outfit to match you, Nat!"

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks. "C-cute? I-I'm not cute!" Natsuki said, flustered at Sayori's comment.

Sayori giggled, knowing full well that Natsuki didn't like being thought of as cute. It was too bad for her that acting like that only made Sayori think she was even cuter. "Yes you are, silly, ehehe~!"

Natsuki grumbled and pouted as they made their way to the store. The walk was done mostly in silence, at least Natsuki's end. Sayori spent the entire time humming to herself. The store wasn't too far from the school, and it was along the way home, so it wasn't like either were going far out of the way to go there. Plus, Sayori was always fun to do stuff with. 'Maybe I will find something I like too, but I gotta remember not to spend too much...it's my baking money after all. Then again, I could probably get Sayori to buy stuff for cupcakes if I let her have a few.'

They entered the store and split up. Natsuki went to the "kids" section of clothing, much to her chagrin. Sayori, meanwhile, was wondering the store aimlessly looking for anything that caught her eye. She ended up in the household items section when that happened. The item that caught her eye was a magnifying glass. "Oooh! This looks fun!" Sayori said, picking the item up. "Hmmmmm...what can I use this for?" Sayori looked around the store, trying to think of other things she could get. She found a pair of sunglasses, as well as a hat that she liked. That's when it clicked for Sayori. "I got it!" She searched the store, and eventually found a coat that would work for her. She also found an old fashioned pipe, and a neat looking notepad. "Yes! I think I have everything I need. Look out world, Detective Sayori is here!"

"What are you doing now, Sayori?" Natsuki said, looking confused at Sayori's new wardrobe choice.

"That's Detective Sayori to you, ma'am," Sayori said, correcting Natsuki is a childlike smile on her face. "I didn't go to Detective School for 4 years to not be called Detective."

"Ma'am? Really?" Natsuki shook her head, "Whatever...you ready to go?"

Sayori scanned the store one last time. "The scene is secure, we can go."

"How long are you gonna keep this up for, _Detective_ Sayori?"

"As long as there is injustice, Detective Sayori will always be here."

"What are you, Batman? C'mon, let's get going. I gotta head home, or my dad'll be pissed." With that, the two girls left the store, their purchases in hand.

"What did you get, Natsuki?"

"Oh, I got a shirt. By the way, I gotta stop at the store. If you buy me some things, I'll make you some cupcakes."

"Cupcakes!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mmhmm! Oooh! You can bring them to the club! It's been a while since we had your cupcakes, I'm sure everyone would love them!"

Natsuki looked at Sayori suspiciously. "You're just saying that to get more cupcakes, aren't you Sayori?"

Sayori pushed her fingers together, "Ehe-he….no?"

"That doesn't sound very convincing. And I made cupcakes just last week."

"Yeah, but that was like...forever ago. You know everyone loves your cupcakes! C'mon! Please! Please make cupcakes! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"ALRIGHT! I'll make cupcakes for the club, too, now stop."

"Yes!"

"Now let's go to the store to get the stuff." The two girls made their way to the store to buy the supplies that Natsuki would need. After this, they went to Sayori's place, where Natsuki followed up on her promise and gave Sayori a cupcake for buying the supplies. Natsuki said goodbye and left for her place.

"Well, Detective Sayori...our most dangerous missions are ahead of us. Who knows what the evil-doers are up to in this city. They might even try to steal the cupcakes! Does their wickedness know no bounds? I, Detective Sayori, will not rest until they are caught and brought to justice!"


	2. Valentine's Day Mystery

Sayori was extremely excited for today. Why? Because today is Valentine's Day! And, while Sayori didn't really care about the whole romance aspect, there was one thing she couldn't wait for, and that was all the chocolate that came with the holiday. She spent the night before making homemade chocolates for everyone in the literature club, and a little extra for herself, but she'll keep that a secret. She even woke up early today, and that was a rare feat in and of itself. She deserved a treat for that, she thought. Since she was up so early, she decided to pack her things into her bag, and left for school.

"I'm up early enough, I could even stop and get breakfast!" So, as she skipped towards school, she made a quick detour to a local restaurant and ate some scrambled eggs. "Ahh, a perfect way to start the day!" Sayori chuckled at her little rhyme, and made her way towards the school. More students were on their way, since it was a normal time for them to be going now. I wonder if any of my friends will be giving any chocolates out, too. Oh! The chocolates at the store go on sale tomorrow too! I'm gonna eat so much, it's gonna be great!

When she got to the school, she stopped by her locker and put her chocolates for the literature club in there, so as not to lose them or get them crushed by her books. With everything safe, she made her way to class, and she was glad she did, because her teacher brought chocolates for the entire class. All in all, she managed to get a large amount of sweets that she enjoyed throughout the school day.

Finally, the school day was over, and it was time for club activities. Sayori rushed to her locker and grabbed the chocolates that she made for her friends. "Out of everyone, Natsuki will be the toughest judge. She's so good at baking and stuff." She cheerfully hummed as she made her way to the clubroom. When she arrived, she burst through the door in a way that Monika described as something "only Sayori could do."

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!"

Yuri smiled at Sayori. "Happy Valentines Day to you, too, Sayori. Did you get chocolates in any of your classes?"

"Yep! A whole bunch. I didn't even need to eat lunch I had so much."

"You missed lunch because of chocolate?" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"Hehe, well, I didn't need to eat it, but I did anyways," Sayori said nervously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Natsuki said.

"You know, you probably shouldn't eat that much chocolate, Sayori. It isn't good for you, you know?" Monika said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"But if it isn't good for you, why would they make it taste so good?"

"Uh, well, I guess so you would buy it? I'm not exactly an expert on sweets.

"Well, I have chocolates for all of you! So even if it's not good for you, you have to eat it! That's a Vice-Presidential order!"

"Overruled," Monika said sternly.

"My authority!" Sayori whined.

Yuri chuckled quietly. "Well, I'll try your chocolate, Sayori. Afterall, you went through all the trouble of getting it for us."

"Don't think I wouldn't have any. I'm always down for chocolate," Natsuki said, holding her hand out waiting for Sayori to hand her the chocolate.

"Well, I was mostly kidding, and I kinda want some, too," Monika said.

Sayori pulled a box out from her bag and handed it to the other girls. "Here ya go! Enjoy!"

"Uh, Sayori?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Monika showed her the box. "Well, there's nothing in here."

"Huh?!" I spent a long time making them, where did they go?"

"Well, isn't this quite the mystery," Yuri said.

Sayori grabbed the empty box and looked inside. "A mystery, you say. Hmm… This looks like a job for Detective Sayori!" She set the box down and ran towards the door.

"Sayori, wait!" Natsuki shouted, but it was too late. Sayori was long gone.

"Uhh, what was that about?" Monika asked, a puzzled expression on her face. She turned to Natsuki, who gave a shrug.

"Well, we went shopping a while ago, and she found some clothes and came up with an alter-ego or something, where she's this great detective. Just go with it, it'll be easier to deal with than trying to stop her."

"Okay, but where did she run off to?" Monika asked

Natsuki shrugged. "Probably to put the costume on. Wait...she wouldn't have brought it to school, would she?"

"You know her as well as all of us," Yuri said.

"Meaning, she probably did bring it," Monika said.

The door suddenly burst open, and sure enough, there stood Sayori, clad in her detective outfit. "Not to worry, citizens, I am on the case!"

"Good lord, why would you let her get that?" Monika asked Natsuki.

"You know what it's like trying to tell her no. It's basically impossible, especially when she looks at you with those eyes. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, that's true. But we shouldn't encourage this, it'll only cause trouble for the clu- Sayori, is that a pipe in your mouth?"

"Indubiously, my dear Monika."

"Indubitably, Sayori," Yuri interjected.

"That word," Sayori said with a smirk.

Monika slowly walked towards her vice-president. "Regardless, it's against school rules to have pipes on school property, so I'm confiscating this for now."

"Nooooooooo, I need that to detect things," Sayori whined. "How will I find the chocolates without an essential tool like that?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure that the pipe won't help you find chocolates, Sayori," Natsuki said.

"Indeed. The most logical solution would be to retrace your steps from when you made the chocolates," Yuri offered to Sayori. Sayori thought about it for a moment, before walking towards the door again.

"Uh, Sayori, we still have club activities to do," Monika said, but Sayori was already gone.

Monika sighed, and turned to the other girls. "Well, Sayori does what Sayori does, I guess. Did you two bring poems to share?"

"Oh, come on, if Sayori isn't here, we shouldn't have to share our poems. Especially for something as sappy as love poems," Natsuki complained. Yuri nodded her head in agreement, embarrassed to share something like that.

"Just because she isn't here, doesn't mean you two get out of doing assignments. Now poems out!"

"Uggghhhhh…" Natsuki groaned as she pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from her bag.

"What kind of dastardly villain would steal chocolates?" Sayori asked aloud as she walked back to her home. Walking with her magnifying glass out, she looked in every bush along the way for any clues as to where the thief might have taken it. Finding nothing, she eventually made her way to her place and reached for the door knob. "Wait a second, what is that?" She pulled the magnifying glass and put it up to the door knob and saw chocolate smeared on the handle. "A CLUE!" Sayori shouted. "No fingerprints though, but we have our first lead. Well done, Detective. This evil-doer will be stopped!" She opened the door carefully and began looking around for any other signs. "Maybe they took it while I was sleeping."

Sayori looked in the living room area, but couldn't find anything. "Oh, I should take a picture of the door to show the others!" Pulling out her phone, she noticed she had several missed calls and text messages from Monika. She decided to check the messages.

(Monnie): Hey

(Monnie): Just had a thought

(Monnie): Did you just forget to pack the chocolate in the box?

(Monnie): You there? Text me back

Sayori gasped, and thought back to when she had packed everything up. "Surely I must have…" Sayori walked into the kitchen and looked around, but didn't see the chocolates anywhere. "There's nothing here. Wait… the fridge!" She opened the refrigerator and there she saw the chocolates she spent the last few hours trying to find.

Monika was sitting in her room, reading a novel, when her phone buzzed, signalling that she had received a text. She picked her phone up and saw it was from Sayori. "About time, girl. Let's see…"

(Sayori): Sooooooo, you may have been right.

*Bzzt bzzt*

(Sayori): And by may, I mean you were right. It was in my fridge.

(Monnie): Hey, that's okay.

(Sayori): I'll bring them tomorrow, I swear.

(Monnie): alright, oh, and don't forget your valentines day poem tomorrow too

(Sayori): okay :) See ya tomorrow!

"That girl, I swear…" Monika said, a smile on her face. "She certainly makes things interesting for the club, that's for sure."


End file.
